The Princess Stereotype
by Musicalwriter86
Summary: Princess Peach is tired of smashers only appreciating her for her beauty. Sure, it's okay to be beautiful, but it gets annoying when that's all that people think there is to you. Wow, were these smashers wrong.
1. Prolouge

Princess Peach felt down. She noticed something that she should have noticed years ago. But for some reason, she just noticed it now.

Mario was seen as Nintendo's most popular character. Link was seen as the most courageous smasher in all history. Zelda was seen as wise. Samus was seen as strong. Rosalina was seen as motherly. Even Kirby, the world's most adorable puffball, was seen as a hero.

And what was our pink princess?

Weak.

Yep. For some reason, she was seen as a pretty, helpless, defenseless woman, incapable of taking care of her 'weak little self'. It was time for a change. It was time to show people that she wasn't that damsel in distress everyone thought she was. She was sick of all those comments.

"She's so pretty!", "She's got a nice look." "She should be with me." Did the people of smash residence really not see her n'or appreciate her for more than her beauty?

Well, no more of that. As Peach walked down the hallway, she decided that enough was enough, and that she was going to prove to the world that she wasn't just some trophy everyone thought she was. No more of that. It's time to show everyone that she was more than a pretty face. This was going to require a whole makeover, inside, and out. This would mean a new wardrobe, removal of all beauty products, and a new personality.

Yep, it was definitely time for a change.


	2. Time for a makeover

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're all doing okay! This is the second chapter of this fic, I worked on it yesterday when I got home. I really hope you guys are happy with this; I'm in school right now(in history), so technically this is not legal. XD (Tip: listen to either break free, fight song, love myself, or let it go-frozen's let it go- while listening to this, maybe near the end during the makeover.) Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I know I forgot to say this before in the first chapter: I do NOT own ssb. I wish I did though. *sighs***

* * *

 _One week earlier…_

Princess peach woke up from her beauty sleep. She got up, and walked over to schedule toad, one of her many servants. She had a servant for everything.

"Good morning, Miss Toadstool." Said the schedule servant. "Are you ready to hear your schedule for today?"

 _I really don't want to..._ Was her desired response. However, a proper princess must always have manners.

"Why, yes, that would be… _delightful_. She lied about the last part, it would really be pure torture. The servant cleared his throat before speaking.

"Wednesday. Plans for today are to get pretty, hang out with the girls, go shopping for new baking supplies, get kidnapped by Bowser(for the eighteen-hundred-thousand, five-hundred and ninety-seventh time), relax at the spa…" Peach zoned out at shopping. Being a princess is hard work. "And to go on a royal walk with the princess of Sarasland." Peach felt a bit happier after hearing about her best friend, maybe she could talk to her about 'princess struggles'. "Shall I leave so you can get ready m'am?"

Peach turned to the toad, tired. "Yes, that would be quite nice _, thank you_."

So, the princess went and got dressed and stepped out into the house of smash. She went for breakfast in the manor's cafeteria, and ordered a croissant with an orange slice at the side. Peach went and sat at her usual table with the 'elite of smash', or the most popular smashers in the residence. She felt honored to be one of them; everyone wanted to join them. But at the same time it was overwhelming, all the party invites she got, all the love questions she got, she barely had any time on her hands, adding all these other activities weren't quite so easy. She also felt rather _fake_ being in at group. The other people of the smash elite were Zelda, Samus, Rosalina, Kirby, Mario, Link, Pit, Shulk, the Robin twins, Roy, Marth, and Ike. The twins however, weren't there. It was assumed by Peach that the twins may have been in the manor's library sleeping. The twins had their own rooms they slept in, they just often stayed late at the library and fell asleep reading. As she took her seat, all eyes landed on her.

"Hey, Peach,' Said Pit. "You look nice, as always."

"Yeah," Ike started. "I could never be able to live as a girl; hair, makeup, clothes and all."

"Girls and their makeup." Shulk commented.

Peach wasn't quite sure how to feel about that last comment. But she knew that these comments sounded more and more fake, day, by day.

As breakfast continued on, Peach just sat there and ate her croissant and orange slice. She got some comments from Link and Samus on how she needs to eat more. Peach was slightly offended, but seeing as a proper princess pretty much has no control over her own soul, she just stayed quiet. She wasn't one for watching what she ate; she loved eating! She just had a small stomach capacity. She was used to being offended by other smashers anyway. Last week they were all commenting on how she shouldn't dress up so much.

As the group finished off, she just sat there and made a few comments here and there. After all, as the pretty face of the 'elite of smash', you just sat there, looked pretty and like you're doing something, while all the 'real people' did all the talking. While the group was conversing, Dark Pit and Wario passed by.

"Some women really try too hard." Dark Pit said, making eye contact with Peach to make sure that she knew he meant her. This is what set the princess off.

She stood up in an angry manner and walked over to Dark Pit.

" _You sir, have no idea how hard it is being a girl, a princess no less. You don't have to cake your makeup on, wear a whole bunch of dresses, make sure every lock of hair is in place; and that's not even the half of it. You have no right to comment_." Dark pit planted himself against the wall in fear.

At this time, all the people in the manor's cafeteria were looking in shock at the princess. Link decided to cut in.

"Peach, just forget it."

If Peach wasn't a burning fume, she was a massive explosion now.

She turned to Link, and started ratting him and the group out.

" _Just forget it? Are you kidding me?_ I can't believe you guys, you're all nothing more that some self-absorbed brats who have no room in their hearts for _anybody_ else. Goodness; you're so selfish, you expect others to 'just forget it' when they're upset, and don't even lift your finger to stick up for your so-called friends! I find it hard to believe that people _actually_ want to be one of _you_. I'm done with you guys. Goodbye." The princess turned to leave, clear to Link that he had made a mistake, but was stopped when she heard Zelda call her name.

"Peach, you're like the pretty face of our group; you can't just leave us like this!"

" _Oh, so I'm just your pretty face_?"

"Well…" Zelda didn't know what to say.

Princess Peach left the Cafeteria in anger and went to her room. She took a bubble bath and thought about this. She felt bad for leaving the 'elite of smash' in this position, but then again, all the smashers were probably all lined up to be the next 'pretty face'. She called her calendar toad and told him to cancel everything, and to call the manor's school secretary(the smashers were home-schooled) and tell them she was on an emergency trip back in the Mushroom Kingdom. She decided that she would go take a vacation to Isle Delfino for a few days and think.

* * *

 _Now…_

Our Princess was ready for change. She went to her local mall and walked into her hair favorite retail store. She bought grey sweatpants and brown uggs. She also bought some leggings in grey and black, and yoga pants in black. She asked if they did customized clothes. Luckily, they did. She got a baggy grey sweater with her emblem on it(her crown with a pink background) and a black umbrella. The stylists tried to bring her to the jewelry center, but she kept saying no, which confused them; the princess was normally into jewelry.

She then went to the bath department store and just bought a tooth brush, face cloth, shampoo and body wash, without buying conditioner, cleansers and other products, which also confused the workers in that store.

She then walked right past the makeup store, which confused these workers too; no beauty products.

She walked into the home decor store, and bought a plain grey bed set with a black, leather bed frame. She bought a brown wooden dresser with a mirror attached, and a large, gray carpet. She got a black wooden chair and a plain, grey bookshelf. She also bought many cans of grey paint and a black shower curtain. These workers were confused; nothing bright and pink.

Lastly, she walked into the hair salon and asked for only hair elastics and a brush. The hairdressers were, once again, confused. Peach loved hair accessories and products.

Princess Peach walked out of the mall, confident and empowered. She was a young woman in a large world, capable of anything she set her mind to.

Back in her room, she got to work. Peach emptied her dressers and threw them into the pile of clothes she had just made. She gathered all beauty and products into a garbage bag and threw the bag into the pile. She walked into her shoe closet and threw all her shoes into the pile. She went to her bathroom and took her tooth brush, tooth paste, face cloth, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in the pile. Finally, she threw her bed, all other furniture and decor into the pile. Then, she pulled out a match and set the pile on fire, watching the pile burn.

She then got to work without hesitation.

She started by painting the walls and doors of her room grey. She placed the carpet down and then placed the bed (with bedding already on it) in the corner. She put the chair in the corner, and put the dresser beside it. She filled the shoe closet with her uggs, and placed every clothing item she purchased up in her closet. She took her bookshelf and filled it with books. She went to her shower and placed her body wash and shampoo there, and placed her tooth brush and facecloth on her bathroom counter. She finally put on a sweater and sweatpants with uggs, and placed her hair in a messy bun, but kept her crown; it was essential to her fighting moves. She looked at her new room, then in her new mirror. She looked different…

 _And she liked it._

* * *

 **A/N: So that's this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed, and I wanna see if we can get at least five faves; if we do I will continue this! If there's anything that I'm missing to make this better please let me know! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Love you guys!**


	3. Oitside-In

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all doing? I hope everything is going well! I know I said that I would wait until I got five favorites, but I was too excited to wait, so I just decided to add the favorites and follows together and I got five! I know that this may seem like a dry story now, but I promise it will get better, for as they say in court, 'I'm building a platform'. I also just wanna say that if there's anything I can do to make this better, please let me know! I really hope that you all enjoy this, and please leave me a review! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or sets or references use in this fic. I can only dream. *Looks up at the stars dramatically***

* * *

As Princess Peach walked down the halls of smash mansion she had all eyes on her. Her clothes went from a pink dress to gray sweatpants and hoodies. She had no makeup. Her hair was in a massive, messy bun, and her posture wasn't as proper for a princess. She still was beautiful, just less decorated.

Sure Peach looked different, but that was only half the battle. The other half you ask?

Personality.

It may have been easy to change your outer appearance, but the inside is a totally different story. At lunch that day, she had a triple cheeseburger and fries, and didn't even bother to use a fork or knife. She was enjoying the food when she heard someone state her name.

"Um, you're Peach, right?"

Peach looked over to where the shy voice came from, swallowing a mouthful of fries. She saw a blonde boy looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Hi, um I just saw that you were alone, and I felt bad, because you're always alone when I look at you and you have no one here, and I wanna be your friend… so can we be friends?"

Peach finished her burger and turned to the boy. She thought for a moment. This was someone who really wanted to be her friend, not just someone using her to gain popularity. She also heard this boy was shy(although she didn't know his name, just 'elite smashers' pointing him out and saying stuff about him), so she must have been pretty approachable if he was what she thought he was. And just because she was getting a personality makeover didn't mean she had to be rude.

"Sure. Why not?" Peach smiled. The boy beamed with happiness and reached out his arm. "I'm Lucas!" Said kid reached out his hand. Peach giggled as she shook it.

The two talked and talked throughout lunch, talking about their food, people in the smash residence, dreams and wishes, things against the elite of smash and much more. For people who just met, this was a really deep conversation. They ignored all the stares they got(mainly at Peach) and just kept eating. Peach learned that Lucas was the whole opposite of what she had heard, and Lucas found out that being in Peach's former friend group wasn't all as lovely as the group displayed. Then, there was an announcement that echoed over the speakers.

"Attention all smashers: New battle! This is a team battle between the following: Zelda, Kirby and Pit versus Peach. There is one life per smasher. All smashers please report to the synthetic-location arena. Thank you."

As Peach got up, she noticed Pit, Zelda, and Kirby who all looked at her, terrified, while the rest of the elite glared at their former 'friend', which she happily returned, only more fierce, shutting down their glares. She was so mad she almost didn't hear Lucas wish her luck.

"Good luck Peach! I'll cheer for you!"

As Peach looked back, and waved at Lucas. She was happy that she found someone who cared about her.

As smashers went into the arena, at the entrance, people bet on who they thought would win. They'd walk over to Wario's table and place a money ballet in one of the boxes. If you were right, you received tripled what you put in from the ones who were wrong. If you were wrong, vice versa. Nearly everyone was betting on the smash elites. The only one who didn't was Lucas, who bet Peach.

Peach walked into the arena backstage room. It was holographic with a touch screen with several locations placed on it. She met up with the other team, and Peach didn't even glance once at the others. Zelda opened up her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Peach.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, or what you think of me. I just want to get this over with and move on with my life." And without seeing the screen, she placed her hand on a random spot and a bright life flashed.

The four were transported to the synthetic arena, Zelda, Pit and Kirby in blue, While Peach was wearing her original dress in red. She'd have to speak to whoever manages the battles to change her battle gear. Maybe she could talk to Samus about getting better battle gear… Oh wait, just kidding. She was anti-smash elite. They were in a blue room with a blue yoga mat and a mirror wall with the wii fit pad laying against the mirrors. Apparently they were in the wii fit gym. A loud voice echoed the three words:

"Three, Two, One, Go!"

* * *

Pit, Zelda and Kirby, who were ready for this, jumped toward where Peach was. Already upset, she smacked them all away, sending them into a brief unconscious state.

"Leave me alone." She said as she walked away.

"But.. it's a battle…?" Kirby half asked, waking from his unconscious state.

Peach kicked Kirby into the air and off screen, sending him face-planting into the camera.

"Player three, defeated!"

"Don't correct me." Peach said under her breath.

Zelda got up after hearing the defeat of the puffball, and was enraged. She charged Peach while saying, "You'll pay for that, you worthless corpse!"

As Zelda attempted to hit Peach with her magic of the triforce, Peach made a defense-comeback with toad and knocked Zelda into the background with toad's spores.

"Player two, defeated!"

"Get wrecked."

This left Pit, the only defendant of the blue team. A smash ball appeared, and Pit was somewhat relieved. He made a big enough hit that even a weak sound wave could have broken it.

But then Peach broke it.

"Thanks." She said. And she started dancing to her song, and Pit, who was too late to get off the ground, fell asleep. Due to the fact he was right beside her, his damage went up by forty percent, and he would be asleep for a long time. Peach then went and ate her peaches, and walked over to Pit and decided what to do with him. His percentage displayed over his head was at two hundred-sixty three, apparently that was a hard slap. Then, as if on cue, a baseball bat appeared. She grabbed it, and waited for the angel to awaken. After a while, Pit finally woke up. Now just to wait for the right moment…

"Whoa, what happened, did we win?" Pit asked, oblivious to what was happening.

Peach sent a smile-and-waving Pit of screen with the bat(at a current total of two-hundred ninety-five, and did her most famous taunt.

"Uh-huh!" She winked.

"Game!"

* * *

All four appeared on screen, the blue team in a small box in the bottom right corner, while the majority of the screen displayed Peach waving.

The crowd was shocked, and in stunned silence. After a silent eternity, Lucas went up Wario's betting table and peered into Peach's box, silence still in presence. Sure enough, as he thought, he was the only one who bet on Peach. And seeing as he bet three hundred dollars, that means that he would receive nine-hundred from each player, and nine hundred times forty-six...41400 dollars... Wow, Lucas was gonna be one rich Kid.

On stage, Peach saw the baseball bat hat some of Pit's blood on it.

 _Oh well._ She thought.

As she was teleported back off stage, back into her new outfit, she appeared in front of Lucas, who was literally drowning in cash.

"Peach! Peach I-ack!"

Lucas kept trying to climb out of the money pile, miserably failing. Peach helped get him out, giggling.

"Where'd all this money come from?" Peach asked, curious.

"From them!" Lucas pointed to all of the newly converted Peach fans, who were treating Peach like the new Justin Bieber when he first started out in his career.

"What?" Peach started. "But how, why-

"Hello there, Peach!" Said Luma, who somehow managed to find a microphone on Smash campus.

"Um, hi?" She kindly said. Sure, Luma was Rosalina's, but they were two separate beings as well.

"Can I please interview you for the smash network news?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Great!" exclaimed the Luma.

Two chairs were brought by Orbot and Cubeot, which Peach and Luma took a seat in, and the camera guy, one of the mii fighters counted them in.

Five four three, two:

* * *

 _"Hello folks, I'm Luma, finding news for your entertainment, and today I have none other than Princess Peach!" Peach waved at the camera._

 _"So, tell us Peach, how do you feel?"_

 _"Um, okay I guess."_

 _"Only okay? I mean, people of smash see you as the smash weakling; a damsel in distress! But did you let that stop you? No! You decided to push through! You persevered! Tell us, what caused you or motivated you to do what you just did?"_

 _Peach thought for a moment, then came up with an answer_

 _"The smash elite. They were the ones, and I wanna thank them personally for being so cruel towards me, otherwise I wouldn't be where I am today!"_

 _"And just what cruel things did the smash elite do to you? Do tell!"_

 _"They said I was just their pretty face! And whenever any conversing happened, I was always left out as their 'pretty face'! Because I'm blonde! Oh, but don't worry guys, that's all in the past! We should move on!" The princess said, obvious sarcasm in the last bit._

 _As Peach pointed to the smash elite, the camera followed and focused on the smash elites, who were all hiding behind each other in shame, and the surrounding smashers were booing._

 _"Well that sums it all up folks, The story of how our damsel in distress became her own heroine! Until next time! Wave to your fans, Peach!"_

 _"What fans?"_

 _The camera then turned to smashers who were watching smash network, who all turned and started freaking out at Peach._

 _And as they swarmed up, the camera fell to the floor, went blurry, then turned to the 'technical difficulties' screen as t got trampled upon._

* * *

 _Wow…_ Peach thought. _I'm basically a celebrity just because I'm my own heroine… Sweet!_

Peach was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear her schedule toad come rushing towards her through the set crew and crowd of Peach-Crazed fans. It was a miracle he avoided all the blood being shed from fights to meet Peach.

"Princess, princess! You're late, late!"

Peach turned. "What do you mean I'm late?"

"The princess of Sarasland, you have a week-overdue visit!"

True, in the whole transition during the past three weeks of her makeover, she basically ignored all her reminders. But then again, could you blame her?

"Get my stuff packed and jet ready. Be back soon Lucas!" She was sad that she'd be leaving the comfort of her fans, but on the bright side, she'd spend time with someone she actually knew and cherished.

"Wait, this money's for you!" Lucas said, (somehow) throwing the pile of money to (or rather on) Peach.

Her reaction was a thumbs up poking out of a cash pile, and a muffled "Thank you Lucas!"

It was time to see what her best friend thought of this new Peach.

 **A/n: So that's the end of THIS chapter, and I'm gonna try and make a Christmas chapter, but I can't guarantee that it'll be up; It's Christmas and things get pretty busy around here. But in case I do, let me know what characters and ships you want in it! And also I feel like I should put a list of references up just incase anyone got a bit confused. So, here's the list:**

 **Cubeot and Orbot- Sonic**

 **Luma- Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2**

 **Battle- Based off a real battle I had on brawl, and also fun fact about the Peach blossom: the closer you are to her, the longer you sleep and the more damage you take. The sleeping part is preventable, the damage part is not.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know how you think I could improve upon this! Once again, I truely love you, even if I don't know you, I still love you! I'm pretty sure that this is getting boring now, so I'm gonna go, 'kay? Love you all! 'Kay, bye now. ^^**


	4. Christmas Memories

**A/N: Hohoho, Merry Christmas! ...Yeah, I really suck at vocal impressions. Anyway, here is a(very late) Christmas chapter! I hpe you all enjoy this! This mainly took long because of the description of Peach's appearance in the beauty pageant that happens. Wait... did I just say what happens? Oh. Well before I give any more spoilers of Peach and Daisy being best friends... You know what? Let's just start before I spoil this story a third time. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I never have and most likely will NOT own ssb or Nintendo or these characters. But I DO own my plot.**

* * *

As Peach rode in her private jet to Sarasland, she decided to read some diary entries from previous years to remember the good days when she actually enjoyed being beautiful, remembering how her and a few others were still innocent. She came across an entry from Christmas day. It was about how she had won the Christmas day pageant, back when Daisy still had long hair.

 _December 25th, 2001_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _Great news! I am now part of the smash brothers league! I got a new dress, new hair, and new makeup! I never thought I'd say this, but after my first battle, I was craving for more! The adrenaline rush, the thrill of knowing you can knock someone off stage, how wonderful! And also the elite of smash, a famous group that originated from the original smash tournament, had asked me to join them! I never thought that someone like me would be wanted in such a group in such quick time! Oh, and that's not even the half of it; I won the Miss Christmas pageant! Today was truly an outstanding day! I can't wait to see where this turn of events will take me!_

 _Until next time, Peach!_

Peach chuckled to herself, but in a rather 'why-was-I-so-stupid' manner. She decided to maybe get some rest. It was a long ride to Sarasland, so she may as well sleep the time away.

* * *

 _Peach was so excited, today was the first day of her life in Smash brothers residence! She'd been waiting for this ever since Mario left for the first official smash season! She felt sad that he couldn't be there with her. After a few letters, she had finally gotten in, and the only reason that she wasn't in was because they didn't have the equipment for her to practice fighting with, based on her fighting style. But nevertheless, she's now officially here! She walked inside and was stunned at how beautiful the lobby was. As she walked by the glass windows in the training gym, she saw Mario practicing with Link and a few others she hadn't heard of. Mario waved at her overly happy reaction, but seemed rather… different. Peach just thought that maybe all the fighting had worn him down. As she walked into her new room, she was delighted; the room was shiny, pink, full of glitter, girly and perfect! The bed had silk pink pillows and blankets, with a sapphire heart above the bed frame. The vanity set was also elegant, made of gold and ready to be used. And the closet was big enough to fit in at least twenty literal extra-large football fields, filled with dresses that were more elaborated in design. She enjoyed her new room. As the toads unpacked all her things, Peach decided to wait at the mansions doors, Daisy had said that she would be there to wish her a final goodbye._

 _As Daisy's floral carriage pulled up, Peach was extremely excited. Daisy stepped out of the carriage and nearly lost her balance when Peach jumped on her._

 _"Whoa, Peach, careful!" Daisy laughed as Peach let go._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm gonna miss you so much! Hey, we should explore this house together!"_

 _"You mean you still haven't gotten a tour yet? I thought that Mario would have given you one by now."_

 _"He was too busy training. He must be really into winning! Anyway, come on, let's go!"_

 _As the two explored the house, they talked, and talked, while guessing what each room was. They came across one room in particular which they guesses was the living room, and had Pokemon, Kirby and Zelda decorating for Christmas. Peach forgot that It was almost Christmas._

 _Zelda, who came here earlier to get a head start, approached Peach._

 _"Peach! It's been forever! How've things been?"_

 _"Zelda! I haven't seen you since our last dinner party we held! Things are great! Oh, Zelda, this is Daisy, Daisy, this is Zelda!"_

 _"Hi!"_

 _"Hello, Daisy! Say, we're kind of… off with our Christmas decorating…" Zelda said, looking at the Pokemon who were all tangled up in Christmas lights, and Kirby who was eating all the gingerbread men and candy canes._

 _"Would you two be willing to help?"_

 _The two princesses happily accepted the request, and decided that that it would give them something to do. As Peach looked around the freshly decorated room, and happy that they were able to pull it off despite the Pokemon smashing stars repeatedly, running kids stepping ornaments, Kirby eating half the Christmas cookies and decorations, Zelda's magic attempts distorting the final outcome, Daisy stomping on decorations out of rage, and Peach's high-pitched singing shattering the glass vases holding poinsettias. She was busy admiring the decorations when she noticed a poster above the fireplace. She walked closer to the poster and saw that it was an advertisement for the Smash Beauty Pageant-Christmas edition._

 _"Ooh! What's This?" She asked, intrigued by the title._

 _"That's the Smash Beauty Pageant, judged by Mario, Link, Kirby and Roy." Zelda explained. "The top three get to hangout with the Smash elite. That group is the most popular in all smash! To hang out with them would be a dream come true!"_

 _"Oh my goodness, how wonderful! I'd like to sign up!"_

 _And so, the princess went to find Mario and ask to join. When Daisy asked, she was rejected due to the fact that she wasn't a smasher. This upset Daisy, but Peach managed to make her feel better when she offered her brooch in memory of her. Daisy too had brought one of her dresses for one of Peach' alternate costumes._

 _"Oh, thank you Daisy, it's beautiful!"_

 _"I know that it may not fit, but if you get it tailored, then it might-"_

 _"Daisy," Peach began. "Don't be silly! I wouldn't change this dress for the world! You're my best friend for who you are, not because we're the same, but because we're different, from personalities to physical appearances. I'm keeping this dress because I want to remember you, not me."_

 _Daisy was very touched by this. "Awe, thank you Peach! I'm gonna miss you so much when you're gone!"_

 _The two hugged for what seemed like forever before Daisy's ride came, and the two bid farewell. That was the last Peach saw of her dear friend. It was then that Peach knew what she was going to do for the pageant._

 _She got straight to work: She went to her local mall, and did some shopping. She got a tan and bought sparkling, orange eight inch stilettos. She then went and bought spanx and a corset in the tiniest size she could fit in. She bought the world's most beautiful yellow gown and emerald accessories. She often booked the Smash auditorium(the public one)and would practice her entrances, walk, gestures, and exits. And pretty soon, it was Christmas eve._

 _The auditorium was full of people from far and wide, east and west. All smashers were in the contest, and Peach was on last, and decided that she would end with a bang. When she walked on, she stunned the audience and judges with her beauty._

 _The glowing blond beauty on stage was perfect. Her golden locks were in beautiful bouncy curls, with daisies and yellow glitter streaks in her hair. Her clear skin was sun-kissed, her eyelashes were long, thick and voluminous, complementing her large azure lips were a beautiful red color. Her neck had a gold choker with an emerald daisy. Her collar bone was showing, revealing emeralds done across her chest. The sleeveless bodice was white and form fitting for her tiny waist, and had gold floral prints and emeralds sewn on to it. Her skirt was a natural shape and the fabric flowed with her walk. Her skirt was made of many layers of sheer, yellow fabric and looked orange in certain lighting. The top layer had emeralds sewn all across the dress, gold glitter frosting the ends. And her shoes were a glowing orange, with gold glitter covering the underside of the shoe._

 _The host, Ness, was so wowed that he almost forgot to introduce her._

 _"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is Princess Peach! She loves singing, reading, spending time with friends and video gaming! So Peach, tell us, where did you get the idea for such a magnificent look?"_

 _"Why, this," Peach said, gesturing to herself, "Was inspired by my best friend, Princess Daisy of Sarasland. I chose to do this because she has inspired me so much, and I wanted to thank her for that. It may have been expensive, but even if I don't win, I'll be happy knowing I did this for her."_

 _Little did Peach know that Daisy was in the audience._

 _Ness began to cry. "That was truly heartwarming. Anyway, Peach, if you were given three wishes, what would they be?"_

 _"If I were to have three wishes, I would wish for eternal happiness for everyone, for everyone to get along, and for people to get their basic needs."_

 _"And there you have it folks! The Princess Peach and her thoughts oh her three wishes!"_

 _There was a ten minute break to let the judges decide on their winner. There was a sponsor box where you donate money in boxes to the contestants to help the judges decide on a winner. Young link didn't have much money, much to Link's dismay. A few others like Bowser and Fox didn't get so many. Peach had a lot of money, they had to bring an extra eighty-five boxes to fit in all the money. After the ten minutes, Link, Kirby, Roy and Mario came to a consensus._

 _"Okay, we have our top three picked out by our j_ _udges! In third place, We have Marth!"_

 _The audience cheered as Marth walked in, doing his famous hair flip that made his fan girls faint._

 _"In second, we have Samus!"_

 _An explosion came from behind Samus as she came on stage from behind Ness, making her fans go crazy._

 _"And finally, we have our winner…"_

 _The audience leaned in._

 _"In first place, we have Princess Peach! Congratulations you guys!"_

 _The audience roared so loud that Rosalina's observatory shook. As the princess appeared in a swirl of hearts, the audience was full of cheers and positiveness._

 _Ness approached Peach. "Princess, any words you'd like to give?"_

 _"Why I'd be delighted!"_

 _The audience calmed down as the Princess spoke._

 _"Good evening! I would like to take a moment to thank you all for how you have made me feel. I truly feel honored to become a part of smash elite! You have no idea how happy you've made me! I'd like to say, that no matter what happens to you, never lose who you are. My best friend told me that, and I would like to say the same to you. I hope you all get home safely with the snow, and I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen," Ness began, "I'd like to present you with Marth, Samus and Princess Peach, the new members of Smash Elite!"_

* * *

Princess Peach woke up to her toad announcing their arrival. Maybe she should have taken her own advice and not changed for the smash elite members.

"Thank you for riding Mushrooms Kingdom airlines. Have a splendid day!"

Peach looked out her window and saw her best friend there, anxious for her to get out so they could finally talk. She looked different. Her hair was shorter, and her dress had orange accents.

It was time to see what her best friend thought of her own makeover.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go! another chapter of this! I hope you all enjoyed this! It took me a while to write. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Be sure to R &R!(that means read and review if you don't know!) I(truly) love all you readers! Bye!**


End file.
